The Present
by BJ2
Summary: Slash! LoganRemy It follows Angel song. Logan gets Remy a present.


  
Title: The Present   
Author: BJ   
Archive: Sure, just tell me where   
Rating: PG13   
Summary: Logan gets Remy a gift. Follows Angel's Song.  
*****  
  
Jean leaned against the counter nibbling on a carrot stick, Logan was   
sitting at the table staring at his beer. Something was really bothering   
him, but he was a friend and teammate and she'd never go into his mind uninvited.   
" Logan, what are your plans for the rest of the day."  
  
"Huh, oh...nothin' much Red," he answered as he continued to stare at his bottle.  
  
"So, everything is okay?" Jean was one of the top gossips in the mansion, and it was killing her to know something was up and NOT know what it was.  
  
Logan finally looked at her,"Sure... why?"  
  
"Logan, what is up with you? You've been staring at that beer for an   
hour!"   
  
Logan looked up at Jean and smiled, "What's wrong Jeannie, Hank run out of   
gossip?"  
  
"Logan, no, actually I heard... Oh never mind! are you and Remy?..."  
  
"We're fine Red, actually he's due home from New Orleans tomorrow."  
  
Jean had to smile at the flash of excitement in his eyes. It had been so   
long since her friend had been this happy.  
  
"Okay just checking. I'll leave you alone now," she said with a smile.  
  
As she left the kitchen Bobby entered,"Hey Logan," he said as he made his lunch.  
  
"What are you doin' today, Icecube?"  
  
Bobby nearly choked on his sandwich, Logan was speaking to him...nicely.   
After coughing a few times he said "Um, nothing I guess."  
  
"Good cause now yer helpin' me."   
  
"I'm..sure..um..I mean..sure..." Bobby stammered. Logan never asked him   
for help, if there was no one else on the PLANET he wouldn't ask Bobby   
for help.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Logan stood suddenly and Bobby followed, "Okay..."  
  
As they made thier way to the elevator, Bobby following Wolverine, he   
asked "So ummm...where we going?"  
  
"You'll see." Logan was a man of action, not words.  
  
"If this is because of that silly little joke last week...." Bobby was getting nervous as the elevator doors slid closed and Logan hit the button for the basement.  
  
"Huh,oh no,...I'll get you for that later." Logan turned and grinned at him.  
  
"Oh good," Bobby muttered, " Something to look forward to. Sure will be glad   
when Gambit gets back."  
  
"What did you say?" Logan's dark blue eyes bore into his.  
  
"N-nothin."  
  
"That's what I thought." Logan turned away before he smiled, it was so much fun to pull the kid's chain.  
  
The deeper into the mansion they got, the more talkative Bobby   
got."Cool! I've never been here! How'd you find it?"   
"Went lookin' for a song. In here."   
  
It was a tiny room, full of old junk. Logan pulled a string and a single   
dirty lightbulb shone down on a dusty old piano in the corner.  
  
"This is what you came for?"Bobby asked.  
  
"Yup, and it's gotta be in my room by tonight."  
  
"Sure, no problem."   
  
Unfortunately there were lots of problems.The elevator stopped a floor   
above and they had to muscle it out of the small room and up a flight of   
stairs."Logan, can we take a break?"  
  
"Drake, you took a break when you sat it on your foot. You took a break   
to take up the old Lava lamp and Operation game-"  
  
"That was for Hank..."  
  
"You took a break to eat.."  
  
"You didn't let me finish lunch!"   
  
"Drake, shut up and push. We're almost to the elavator."  
  
"What do you want with this thing anyway? It's ugly, and it probably   
sounds terrible."  
  
" You'd be surprised..." Logan let the sentence die as he remembered the   
first and last time he'd heard it.  
  
The next afternoon Logan walked down the steps as a taxi drove   
away from the mansion. Remy looked up at him and smiled. Logan stopped on   
the bottom step and just took in the sight of the young man in front of   
him. When exactly had the kid stolen his heart? He stepped down, pulled   
the Cajun into a full body hug and whispered,"Welcome home kid."  
  
Remy dropped his suitcase and returned the hug. Then he dipped his head   
and caught Logans mouth. Logan sighed deeply as the soft warm lips met   
his,God he loved the kid. "Good to be home, mon couer," Remy whispered as   
he pulled back.  
  
Logan grabbed his suitcase and looked up into the   
beautiful face,"You look tired, come up to the room and rest."  
  
" Can' do that, I gotta go check in wit' Scotty."   
  
"Later,come on... I got you something."  
  
"A present?" An angelic smile lit Remy's face as they made thier way up   
to the room .Outside the door Logan stopped Remy," Close your eyes."  
Remy pouted a moment before he closed his eyes."No peekin'. "   
  
"Okay,okay, what is it?"  
  
Logan chuckled as he led Remy into the room. Sometimes Remy sounded so much like a little boy. After he shut the door he said, "Alright, open 'em".   
  
Remy's eyes grew big and his mouth formed an"O" as he walked across the room and ran his   
hand across the top of the old upright piano. It was polished and shiny and looked reborn,   
across the keys lay a single red rose. Remy picked up the rose and closed   
his eyes as he smelled it. Then he ran his long elegant fingers lightly across the keys.   
"Cher, Idon't know what to say..."   
  
There were tears in his eyes and Logan became concerned,"If you don't like it..."   
  
"Non! It's the best present ever." He kissed Logan deeply then he slid   
onto the bench. Once again Logan wrapped his arms around the young man   
seated there, then he slid in beside him.   
  
As he stared into his lover's exotic eyes he said,"Teach me something."  
  
Everyone in the mansion stopped to hear the joyous music that filled   
the air. It was so full of hope and love."Welcome home Remy" Jean   
whispered as she walked to Scott's office, "Welcome home."   
  
end 


End file.
